


Midnight

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Gorky Park - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders if he'll ever see her again. (Arkady/Irina)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Emma DeMarais

 

 

For weeks after Irina leaves, Arkady wakes in the middle of the night and reaches for her before remembering she is no longer there. He runs his hand over the sheet, remembering the way her skin felt under his touch. He closes his eyes and pictures her smile. For a moment he imagines her hair brushing softly over his face.

He tells himself he doesn't love her, but he doesn't know how else to describe the empty feeling in his heart.

Strange, that such a brief encounter has such power over him.

He wonders if he'll ever see her again. 

 


End file.
